La fille du duc
by 14jordan14
Summary: When Sofia Von Engel of Germany moves to France with her family and meets the Queen of Scotland and her friends what will happen. Farry Bash/OC.
1. leaving Germany

**la fille du duc**

**When Sofia Von Engel of Germany moves to France with her family and meets the Queen of Scotland and her friends what will happen. Farry Bash/OC.**

**I don't own reign but I wish I did. Some are my own characters.**

**sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes just let know and ill change them**

"Sofia come here" Alexander yells up the stairs, "coming dear Alexander" Sofia say as she runs down the stairs with hair brown curly hair bouncing looking at her brother with her beautiful blue eyes. "Father has been looking for us, I think it's about the France diplomat that came ti visit other day" Alexander says looking though is brown curly hair with his blue eyes, that are exactly as his twin sisters which they both got from their mother. "It is all about us moving to France "Lukas says with a sour look on his face standing behind his younger siblings Alexander and Sofia. "We better go in" Andre says walking past his family, as everyone walks in to the Sitting room of their large house that has been in their family for 100 of years. "My children, come sit" their Father says with a huge grin on his face, "I have received some news from the France King. He wants us to come to France and help him lay clam England. Now go pack your bags we leave in the morning for France" The Duke explained to his children as he left the room as they all bow to him. "He can do this to us this is our home we grew up here and mother is burred here!" Lukas yelled "He can and he will" Andre said. "But –"Lukas continued "But nothing, just do as I say" Andre. "Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean we have to listen to you!" Lukas yells at him "yes that's exactly what it means, little brother" Andre yells back at Lukas, "Please stop it" pleaded Sofia to her brothers "Yes stop it" Alexander added. "Were no talking about it anymore, go pack your bags" Andre commanded to his siblings then he walked out of the room. "Please Lukas just do as he says, it will be easier for all of us" Sofia said to her brother, "No one wants to go but we have to" Alexander explained.

**_/the next morning/_**

"Come now children we don't have all day" The Duke yells at his children who are still in side of their house. "Were coming Father" Sofia says in her sweat voice coming out of the castle leaving her brothers up stairs to drag down Lukas. "Lukas we're leaving now, come on" Alexander says to his brother. "Everyone is waiting for you too!" Andre yells at his brothers "We are going with you or without you" Andre says walking down stairs, "Lukas please lets go" Alexander pleaded "I am only going because I can't leave Sofia with dad and Andre" Lukas says walking down the stairs with alexander. As they all walk down the houses stairs for the last time and out to the front to the waiting carriage as the servants bow to them. They all get in the carriage relaxing for the long 3 week journey as Sofia looks out the window for the last time she says in a whisper "Goodbye Mum" as a tear rolls down her cheek.

**Please review let me know what you think and if I should do another chapter.**


	2. arriving in France

**La fille du duc**

**When Sofia Von Engel of Germany moves to France with her family and meets the Queen of Scotland and her friends what will happen. Farry, Bash/OC**

**I don't own reign but I wish I did. Some are my own characters. If you want to know what I would like them to look like the image links are in my bio.**

Sofia POV

I wake up suddenly but the carriage bouncing on the road to France we have been on the road for nearly 3 weeks but now I can see the castle in the distance I'm looking for wood to a nice walk in the garden and not sitting in this carriage all day. "We were about to wake you" Alexander says to me with a warm smile, "Fix your self's up so you look presentable" my Father says to us with a worried look, I turn to him and say to him with a smile "Don't worry father it will be fine". I start to fix my dress and re-braid my hair from the morning from sitting in this carriage all day, "Why are you fixing your hair it looks fine" Alexander says to me "I want to make a good impression" I say to him. "Look at all the people waiting to meet us" Andre says adjusting his jacket and hair smiling "don't look so happy about it their not here to see you" Lukas says rolling his eyes. "Please be servile, I don't want us to get a bad reputation here" Father says with that serious look he only uses when we are really in trouble "Lukas fix your jacket now" Father tells him and I see Lukas face turns sour and turns to father and says "ok father I heard you the first time" and then he fixes his jacket. "Please don't cause trouble" I whisper in Lukas ear he turns to me and rolls his eyes "promise" I say with the most serious face I can manage "ok I promise" he says with a smile reassuring me.

We pull up to the front of the path way to the castle I see at least 200 people standing in two lines either side leaning out to get a look at my family. My father gets out of the carriage and walks down to meet King Henry and his family. I sit back and take a deep breath Andre sits up to leave "Time to shine" he says, Lukas rolls his eyes as Andre gets out along with Lukas. "Don't be nervous" Alexander says to me, I look at him and smile "I'm fine" I told him with a small smile. Alexander leaves the carriage, he puts his hand out ready to help me out. I take a deep breath in and grab Alexander's hand and exit the carriage I look up seeing the most beautiful castle with lushes green grass and flowers. I look down the path way and see lots of people looking at me and then whispering, my father talking to the King of France and his wife. Alexander takes my arm and we walk down the path way behind my older brothers. "King Henry allow me to introduce my children" my father says holding his hand out to urge us for wood to meet the King, "My oldest son Andre" Father introduce him as Andre bowed, "My second son Lukas" Father said as Lukas bowed "And my youngest son Alexander" Alexander step for wood letting go of my arm and bows to the King then he steps back to be in-line with me "And this is my daughter Sofia" I step for wood looking at the groaned I bow then I look up and make eye contact with the king, I step back in line with my brother "Oh you two are twins" the Queen ask, I just look at her trying to talk but no words coming out, Alexander looks at me then replies to the Queen "yes your highness" Alexander smiles at her. Then King Henry starts to talk "This is my family. My wife Queen Catharine and my son Prince Francis" man walks for wood with blonde hair and smiles at my family. "Very pleased to meet you all" My father bows and smiles. King Henry turns and walks into the castle with all of us following him. We enter the throne room the king sits down and addresses the court "tonight there will be a ball to celebrate our new German friends joining us, everyone is welcome" my father step for wood and bows "Thank you your majesty" the King nods and we turn and walk out.

We are shown to our rooms so we can get ready for the ball but instead I decide to take a walk in the gardens. I make my walk out of the castle to the gardens I walk around bending down the smell the flowers. I can hear chatting and laughter in the distance I walk around a corner and see five laddies sitting on a rag having a picnic, they look up and see me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy" I say looking at the ground, "its fine" I beautiful girl with long black hair says smiling at me. She stands up and walks over to me and grabs my hand, pulls me over and tells me to sit with them "I'm Queen Mary of Scotland and these are my laddies mads Lola, Kenna, Geera and Aylee" I turn and give them all a nod "I'm Duchess Sofia Von Engel of Germany" I say smiling "You arrived to today didn't you" Lola ask me I turn to her "yes I did with my family". Mary and her laddies ask me a lot of questions about Germany and my trip here, as we were talking I could hear footsteps coming up behind us "Sofia dear sister were are you" I turn around to see Lukas looking for me, I stand up turn around "Queen Mary allow me to introduce my older brother Lukas" my brother steps for wood bowing "Queen Mary it is a honour" he says as she smiles shyly. I continue talking "and these are her laddies maids, Kenna, Lola Greea and Aylee" my brother turn and bowed to all of them but when he got to Aylee he looked at her with a smile I had ever seen before on his face, After a few moments he turns to me and said "Father wants to talk to you about to night so I will take you to him" I turn to Mary and her laddies "I am sorry I will see you night at the ball" I bow to them they bow back with a smile. My brother and I walk to my father's room and I see my other two brothers waiting on us "Tonight my children I want you to make a great impression so I have pulled out some of our grandest clothes and family jewels." Father turned around picking up a brown wooden box and then pulling out the most beautiful tiara with blue sapphires on it then he turns to me and says "my darling daughter this tiara was the one that your mother wore the day we got married and now I want you to have it" then he lightly places it on my head. I stand up and hug him "thank you father, its beautiful" he steps back from me "now children go prepare for tonight".

**I'm really enjoying writing this please review let me know what you think and if I should do another chapter. **


	3. the meeting

**La fille du duc**

**I don't own reign but I wish I did. Some are my own characters. The family ball outfits**

**Andre: . **

**Lukas: wp-content/uploads/2013/10/BLW_Mans_Court_Coat_and_ **

**Alexander: . /e9488ab8ac80c48f7f9dcdcadbfdddcd/tumblr_mk4wmymqFs1s77baxo1_ **

**Sofia's dress: . **

**Tiara: . **

**A/N**

**This chapter will be in Sofia's, Lukas and Bash POV. Bash finally comes in (yay !)**

Sofia POV

My maid finishes my hair and then places the tiara on the head that my father gave me then the maid pin its pin. I stand up and walk over to the dress that is blue and floor length then I step in it and pull it up. I walk over to the mirror look at myself smoothing the dress out and looking at myself think I should wear it or change then I hear a knock at the door "Can I come in" I can tell it's Alexander "yes come in" I tell him he walks in wear a long peachy coat and pants with gold beading. "You look great dear sister" he says and I look at him worried "are you sure about this dresses" I ask him "you look great, are you ready to go now" he ask, I nod he puts out his arm and we walk down to the ball room.

We walk in the room and I see lots of people looking at us I and whispering, I grip Alexanders arm tighter, he looks down at me with a reassuring smile. We walk up to Andre and stand next to him, I look around seeing all the beautiful laddies in their grand dresses and then I spot Queen Mary and her laddies I give her a small bow of my head. I look to the door seeing my father walk in with Lukas trailing behind he is trying to smooth out his jacket, they both spot us and walk over. Lukas stands next to me I look up at him "I thought you weren't coming?" I ask him, "Someone change my mind" he replied smiling, and then he walks away from us looking around for someone.

Bash POV

After I finish getting dress my mother walks in "Come my son your father is waiting for us" she says looking at me "we would want to disappoint him now would we" I say looking at her, my mother just looks at me and walks out of my room. I walk to into the ballroom and go stand next to my father and mother I look around the room seeing people dancing, talking and laughing then I see the most beautiful girl in a long blue dress I bend down next to my father "Who is that girl?" he looks over at her and replies "That's the Dukes daughter Sofia" I nod and I see out the corner of my eye that Francis standing with a man I have never seen before, I walk over to him, I have to get away from father and all his political talk. Francis looks at me and smiles "this is the Duke's oldest son Andre" I bow my head to him. I look over at the girl standing with a young man, they must be together but I decide to ask about her anyway "do you know who that is?" Francis and Andre both turn to her and Andre replies "yes I do, that is my younger brother and sister" I nod, they're not together thanks god. "Come over and ill introduce both of you" Andre says then starts walking over with francs and I following close behind.

Andre steps beside the girl and she turns around, she is even more beautiful up-close "Prince Francis and Sebastian this is my brother Alexander." Andre stops and then steps for wood and bows "And my sister this is Sofia" she steps for woods and bows smiling. They she spoke "Nice to meet you Francis and Sebastian" but I tell her "Just Bash, please". She nods and smiles, then there is a silence over the room as my father stands up to make an announcement "Tomorrow there will be a hunt in honour of our visitors from Germany" everybody starts clapping.

Lukas's POV

I don't even know why I came tonight my siblings are socialising and my father is sucking up to the King and I'm just sitting here in the corner. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Queen Mary and her laddies I should go over and apologies for yesterday so I do, I walk over and tape her on the shoulder "Queen Mary" she turns to face me as well as her laddies "I very sorry for taking my sister away from you yesterday" I say with an apologetic smile. She smiles "No it is fine, we will walk with her tomorrow together during the hunt" I nod. My older brother Andre walks over to me and bows to Mary and then turns to me "brother why don't to ask one of Queen Mary's lovely laddies to dance" he says with a smile. My face goes blank, what is he doing I can't dance he knows that. "Yes Lukas I'm sure one of them will be please to dance with you" Marry says to me. I look at all of them who should I ask, I turn to Aylee smiling "Will you like to dance lady Aylee" she bushes and nod's enthusiastically. I put my hand out and she accepts it just as we my brother turns to Kenna "Lady Kenna would you like to dance with me" he ash her with his award winning smile "Of course Duke Andre, I would love to" Kenna says smiling. Andre and Kenna walk out to the dance floor and get ready to dance. Aylee and I walk out to the floor getting ready to dance. As the song start we dance twirling around the dance floor Aylee is laughing and smiling, I smile a little at her I have never had this much fun at a ball.

Sofia's POV

I stand with my brother, Prince Francis and Bash, I'm I bit nervous to be near the Bash I don't know why he is just another man a court. Then Prince Francis breaks the silence "Will you be joining us for the hunt tomorrow?" he ask us then my brother quickly answers "yes we will I love hunting" then they chatting on about what the caught and how big it was, I stop listening because I have no interest in the matter. Bash turns to me "I'm not interested in the hunt, I would rather go out riding. What about you?" I turn to him trying not to blush "I would rather be riding as well" I say smiling to him.

**Please review, I need to know what people think**


End file.
